


Snakes are Better Anyways

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Autism, Autistic!John, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: A few more turns and antsy chitters from John and they made it to the Tortoise exhibit. It was the afternoon, warmest part of the day. John prayed they’d be up and walked about, ready for his eyes to take them in.Pushing to get to the front, the two leaned on the railing, eyes squinted as they looked for the lumbering giants. And-“Look! Over there, Rog! It’s eating hay!” John said, pointing at a Galapagos Tortoise, slowly munching away, seemingly unbothered by the mass of people ogling at it.





	Snakes are Better Anyways

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
Anon asked:since you cant stop thinking about tortoises,, write about john happily stimming when roger brings him to the zoo to see one!!!!

“John, you do know I can walk, right?” Roger said as he was dragged by the hand by a bubbling John.

“You’re not walking fast enough! We might miss them!!” John said, his grey eyes glittering as he continued to tug Roger through the crowds of people, past exhibits of hawks and lions.

“Miss who, exactly?” Roger asked, a leer gracing his lips, his feet stumbling. He knew very well where they were going. He just liked to tease the ball of excitement that currently was his boyfriend.

“The tortoises, you git!” John said, a little bounce to his step when he said the word. The world of tortoises had never really interested the bassist all that much until yesterday afternoon. In the waiting room of his occupational therapist’s office, he came across a National Geographic magazine. That particular month’s cover being a Sulcata Tortoise. Slow, gigantic and utterly majestic. The pictures and blurbs absorbed John entirely, his mind racing with questions and observations. He almost didn’t hear his name being called.

So, naturally, that very next day they most certainly had to go visit the zoo to see these sublime and tranquil creatures in person.

A few more turns and antsy chitters from John and they made it to the Tortoise exhibit. It was the afternoon, warmest part of the day. John prayed they’d be up and walked about, ready for his eyes to take them in.

Pushing to get to the front, the two leaned on the railing, eyes squinted as they looked for the lumbering giants. And-

“Look! Over there, Rog! It’s eating hay!” John said, pointing at a Galapagos Tortoise, slowly munching away, seemingly unbothered by the mass of people ogling at it.

“Christ, he’s quite hefty lookin’” Roger said, not understanding the appeal of what was essentially a turtle on steroids. But if John was enamored, he’d pretend to be so as well.

“They’re the biggest tortoises in the world! I bet there’s even bigger ones hiding around,” John said, his fingers flicking, hands flapping. 

Roger hummed, impressed by the fact. He continued his search for another creature for John to gawk at, although John was perfectly content with the one stuffing it’s face. 

He spotted one further back, ambling about, it’s neck stretched all the way out. “Look at that one, Deacy! What’s it doing with it’s neck like that? It looks awful lot like a coc-”

“Hush, there’s kids here! And I don’t know. Maybe it’s looking up at the trees?” John said, a finger twirling a strand of his hair. He’d only just gotten into this. He wasn’t as knowledgeable as he’d like be. As he usually was. It made him a little sad, but all the more determined to go to the library later on.

The tortoise eating hay backed up from it’s trow, plodding it’s way over to the one who may or may not have been looking up at the trees.

“Oh, they’re friends! He’s going over to say hi to his buddy!” John chirped, rubbing his cheeks happily. 

“They can make friends?”

“No idea! But they must like each other. Look! They’re all in each other’s faces. How cute,” John gushed, unable to keep his feet from rocking and hopping.

What happened next entirely squashed John’s visit to the zoo and his interest in tortoises.

As Roger and John walked back to the car, hand in hand, a plush **snake **draped around John’s next, Roger said, a giggle barely being suppressed, “Do you think the kids will be scarred?”

“I- I don’t know. I am. Why would they do that in front of so many people?”

“That’s called passion, my love.”

“That was gross. It even squeaked. Who knew a tortoise moan could be…cute…Whatever,” John said, a little down trodden. 

Roger bumped his hip against John’s laughing. “It’s alright, babe. Tomorrow, I’ll take you to the music store where the basses don’t fuck in front of you. How about that?”

John faked a cry.


End file.
